elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Warriors: Alpha Squad
Total Warriors: Alpha Squad Total Warriors: Alpha Squad is an original series created by the EC Brand's founder, S.A. Nathe. It was originally one of several Comic Series by S.A. Nathe, started back in 1999 as "Total Warriors of Land", and drawn on notebook paper with #2 pencils. It had a brief run, only 10 Issues(15 pages per), and ended, more-or-less abruptly. References to events appeared in other comic series' in the "Old EC Universe", but the characters were seldom seen. Then in 2011, the Comic series began again, though briefly. The series was restarted/rebooted in 2018 as an animated series on Youtube, Total Warriors: Alpha Squad. Original Series Initially set under water, starring a main character named "Mako"(derived from Mako Shark), the Total Warriors series was going to be a more action-packed series, under S.A. Nathe's "line" of comics known then as "Flame Comics"(Which later became "Elemental Comics"). But instead of this version, the series was changed prior to the first actual issue. Instead of Mako, the new cast included 3 new heroes: Bulls Eye, Razorblade, and Rock(an elemental made of stone who had power over earth and stone)--known officially as "Alpha Squad". The initial appearance of the "Total Warriors" was in an issue of "Windfire the Flamium"(old EC Universe-era, circa 99'/2000). The initial FIRST true issue had the trio investigating a location on the island of Kater, and running into random badguys. No real story line developed until later in the series when "Beta Squad" was given a mission. Beta Squad, made up of two members: Crosswire and Deadbolt, were sent to continue the investigation, when they ran into an enemy known as "Axwing". In later issues it was revealed that Axwing was in fact the father of Crosswire, who was enraged due to believing that his father had killed his mother(un-named). So enraged in fact, that he actually murdered his father, and turned on his friends and allies. Eventually Crosswire ran into a Harznian offficer named Edxon. The Harznian/Merc Wars The series "ended" it's original run with a story line focused in the Harznian System. and dubbed "HARZNIAN WARS" to fill in the final 4 issues. A story line that brought the "Mercenary Hive" into the series. Bulls Eye, Razor(blade) and Crosswire had all arrived on Harzn, where King Raxium and his allies were fighting off the Mercs that were under the control of Supreme Overlord Falox. One of the Total Warriors' allies, Tal,(who'd first been in the "Windfire" series, but had been captured by Edxon and Emodx, Tal's brother), was assimilated and joined the Merc Drones in their attacks against the world. Another character, Warper, a free Merc, and friend of Windfire, joined the good side, and helped save Harzn, alongside the three Total Warriors. The series ended there, and for years the only connections were in a few scattered "Windfire" issues, as the Harzn system was the home of the world Craxia, where the son of Arcad, the creator of the Mercenary Hive, Prince Darion, lived a peaceful life. Darion later discovered Merc tech for himself, as in a story line from "Windfire" brought Mercs back to the series. Including the re-assimilation of Warper(who was the original Drone, #0001). After the "Feral Mercs" were defeated, Darion found himself intrigued by his father's technology, began to experiment, and soon became the creator of a whole new wave of Mercenaries. He set his sights on the neighboring world, and his birthplace, Harzn, and destroyed it. Killing Bulls Eye, Razor, and the entire population. Beta Squad Returns In 2010/11, the Beta Squad, still alive: Crosswire and Deadbolt, began to piece things back together. Now centered on the Northern-most continent on T'Roa, Etol. Along with "Gamma Squad" members "Hazmat" and "Crowbar", the series was briefly revived, and even gave Final Closure to Bulls Eye and Razor, in which a brief flashback to the year 2092, in the City of Vaih, capitol of Harzn, in which Darion betrayed and turned on Raxium. An army of Darion's Mercs wiped out most of who stood in their way, including Darion's uncle/Arcad's brother; Edxon. The last to fall were the Alpha Squad. Only a few issues were finished, leaving much left to be told, but it was all but ended.... The NEW EC Universe Alpha Squad RETURNS! In 2018, riding on the established EC Brand, the Total Warriors returned, and made their official debut to the world. Rebooting a series that had never been given a "fair shake". After beginning a major re-write, and deciding on the cast and basic story points, the NEW Series, now called "Total Warriors: Alpha Squad" took the series to a new direction. Bringing back Bulls Eye and Razor, as well as the Beta Squad members of Crosswire and Deadbolt, plus the former Harznian Prince, Tal, there were a lot of things that needed to be done to make the NEW Series a lot different than the original Old EC Universe comics. The main plot of the series is centered around a time AFTER the "Great War", that decimated most of T'Roa. While others fought on Kater Island, Caxler, and Velora, the Etolian population was targeted by Arcad's Mercenaries. Causing much of the land's capitol of Etolium to be left in ruins. With the world now recovering, Alpha Squad looks to rebuild their land's defenses, and resume their original sworn oath to protect Etol. They soon find themselves in the middle of an invasion from the Harznian Alliance of Planets, led by Commandant Edxon, and Lieutenant Emodx. Both sides searching for the remaining Merc tech. The Cast The Total Warriors Following in the tradition of the founding members; Galcraz, Kavaz and Korsam, the Total Warriors were sworn to defend Etol and T'Roa from any invading force. Bulls Eye Leader of Alpha Squad, and skilled archer and fighter. Born on Etol, he was recruited into the ranks of the Total Warriors by his mentor, Kavaz. He fought in the Great War, and served as a protector of T'Roa's King Magnus, until Magnus was betrayed by his loyal bodyguard, and founder of the Total Warriors, Galcraz. Upon the betrayal of Galcraz, Bulls Eye moved up in rank quickly, and as the Mercenaries began to sweep across Etol, the third founding member, Korsam was captured and turned into a Drone himself. But Kavaz, Bulls Eye and Razor(who had joined after his fellow "brothers"/members of the "Brethren of the Blade" had been killed, supposedly), fought and defended T'Roa. When Drone #0001 killed Kavaz, Bulls Eye took command, and led those still fighting, to victory, ending the Merc threat, and saving Etol. Razor A native Marhalian, Former member of the "Brethren of the Blade", a mythical order of skilled swordsmen, who were imbued with a mystical energy to give them near-psychic abilities and superhuman skill with blades of any kind. As he, alongside fellow Brethren "brothers"; a Dralarian named "Blade"(no pun intended), Rahn of Kater, and Slasher of Caxler, fought against a dark foe named "Chapeau"(really, "The Trickster", one of the Seven T'Roa'n Spirit Gods), they were forced to choose rather to let their mentor, Torin, be killed, or sacrifice one of themselves, in a sick and twisted game of the dark God's madness. They instead used their combined energies to free Torin from his prison, and send the Trickster to the Void Abyss(the polar opposite of Void Haven, more of a Hell Dimension, where time and space are twisted). But in doing so, the Brethren were sent to other places, across T'Roa, and no one knew the others were still alive. Razor lived with this sadness, doubting his once strong beliefs in the Spirit Gods, and losing any happiness he had left in him. But he still had great pride and honor, and his skill with a sword. So he joined the Total Warriors. But as the Great War took it's toll, Razor lost yet another mentor, Korsam. To add to the turmoil, as Korsam became another mindless Merc Drone, Razor was fighting a group of drones, when he slashed a pair, with the skill and power he still had, and as he turned around to look down on the lifeless drones, he recognized a familiar tattoo on the arm of one. It was Korsam. He now had one purpose. Fight. Crosswire Born on Kater, years before the Great War, and Merc attacks across T'Roa. His father, Milak and mother Renala were always trying to keep their son in-check, as he was quickly a trouble maker. That energy was soon channeled into becoming a rather creative teenager, as he had amazing skill with technology and machinery, earning his moniker of "Crosswire" from his mother. When the Mercs came to Kater, they fled across the sea to Etol, but weren't able to escape for long, as Arcad's favorite Drone, #0001, had set his sights on their home. Renala was killed, and Milak managed to escape with Crosswire, but disappeared in a crowd of fleeing Etolians. Weeks after the Mercs were defeated, Crosswire found the broken necklace once belonging to his mother, but never found any signs of his father's body. He joined Beta Squad, along with his good friend, Deadbolt, and is always eager to help out. Only Deadbolt knows what's going on in the head of Crosswire, who is the youngest member of the Total Warriors. Crosswire lives with the loss of everything he once had, and has a fear of Mercs to this day. Deadbolt Born on Caxler, and raised with his half-brother, Lockpick(a former friend/ally of Windfire), Deadbolt was quickly orphaned, along with Lock Pick, when both were still children. Being sent to an orphanage, Deadbolt was adopted by a family on Etol, where he soon met a younger Crosswire, and wouldn't see his brother Lock Pick until the Great War. Joining the Beta Squad shortly after Galcraz's betrayal/murder of Magnus, Deadbolt became a weapons expert, and led a group of Etolians in an attack that helped take out one of the newly built Merc Conversion Centers. He still continues to look for his half-brother Lock Pick, but has taken Crosswire under his wing, and thinks of the teenager as his own little brother. Prince Tal of Harzn A rebel and fugitive from the world of Harzn, Tal is the last true member of the former Royal Harznian family. His parents, King Tazium and Queen Laria, were killed by his traitor brother, Emodx, and the leader of the Harznian Alliance, Edxon. Before the betrayal, Tal was a bright student, and was the one chosen by his father to take over the rule of Harzn one day. This is what sparked Emodx to head down the path He chose. Tal spent years being educated by the Scholars at the University of Vaih, taking a shine to ancient history, and the sciences. But his education was suddenly cut short when the Imperial Alliance overthrew the Royalty, and set their sites on the young Prince. After fleeing from the Alliance, Tal arrived on T'Roa, and was initially arrested by Deadbolt, who recognized the Harznian, thinking he was a loyalist of the creator of the Mercenary Hive, Arcad. After convincing Bulls Eye, Tal was freed and apologized to by Deadbolt. He soon proved he was a loyal friend, and given a rank in the Total Warriors of "Ensign", though he preferred to simply be called by his first name. He also developed a knack for engineering, as Crosswire taught him basics, as well as some sword-training from Razor, who took a shine to the Harznian. The Harznian Imperial Alliance Led by the traitorous Commanant Edxon, brother of Arcad, the Harznian Imperial Alliance of Planets has traveled across the galaxy trying to track down the remains of Merc Tech. They've arrived in the Salzair system and and have located several traces of the technology that Edxon plans on using to recreate the Mercenary Hive, in hopes to pick up where Arcad left off. Commandant Edxon Born on the continent of S'xoz on Harzn, Edxon and his brother Arcad, were never given the lives they wanted. As Arcad began a fascination of science, Edxon went to the Harznian Military Academy, where he met several other cadets who shared his hatred of the Harznian Royalty. As he graduated 3rd in his class, he was given his first assignment on board a Royal Warship. On the mission, which sent the Warship to the world of Thexis, the ship was attacked by a Craxian shuttle. The attacking shuttle, despite being a weaker vessel, took out the Warship's shield converter. As the ship's command deck was filled with smoke from the direct attack, Edxon took his opportunity and snuck up on his commanding officer, a loyal officer to the Royal family, and slit his throat. He then took the lifeless body of the commander, tossing it in the airlock, and ejecting it out to the blackness of space. With the chance for his own career to take off, Edxon took command, leading the Warship to a swift victory. As Edxon arrived back on Harzn, he was commended for his service, and never suspected of the murder of the ship's commander. He was soon contacted by Prince Emodx, the eldest son of King Tazium and Queen Laria. Emodx was the pilot of the Craxian shuttle, and was working with Edxon in hopes of overthrowing his parents, and assuming the crown of Harzn. Years passed, and as his brother Arcad had left for his own destiny on T'Roa, Edxon set into motion the overthrowing of the King and Queen, killing them with the help of their traitorous son Emodx. He soon established his own command government, the Harznian Alliance. Soon he set new laws into affect, ordering the executions of any Harznians not loyal to his own vision of Imperial Rule, including the youngest son of the late Royal Family, Prince Tal. Captain Emodx Former Prince of the Harznian Royalty, and a traitor to his lineage. Emodx, eldest brother of Tal, was a loyal son and brother for most of his life, until the day he was attacked and injured in an explosion on the artillery range when he was in the Academy. The explosion left him blind in his left eye, and damaged his throat and vocal chords. He soon grew bitter, and began to work alongside the early separatist movement spear-headed by Edxon and others in the Academy. He managed to acquire a Craxian shuttle, and flew it towards the Harznian Warship that was on course to Thexis. The plan was perfect, and soon Edxon was in the good graces of the Royals. This allowed Emodx the chance he wanted, and as Edxon was killing the King and Queen, Emodx was in the quarters of his brother, Tal, but didn't realize that Tal had overheard the plan, days earlier, between Emodx and one of his own loyal guards, and had fled already. Emodx went back to the throne room, where he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents, and picked the blood-covered crown of his father, Tazium, and placed it on his head. He sat on the vacated throne, and watched as Edxon entered. Telling Edxon of Tal's escape, the pair knew they had to kill the last thing in the way of rule of Harzn, and began to build their new Imperial Alliance. Helmsman Konatt One of the many thousands of loyal Harznian Imperial officers, dedicated to serving Edxon and the former prince, Emodx. Konatt grew up, like most of Harznian men, by enrolling in the Military Academy. He serves with his friend, Hanlin, who he serves with on the Surveyor ship, commanded by Edxon. Ensign Hanlin A dedicated and loyal officer in the Imperial Alliance. He was the only member of his family who swore allegiance to Edxon, proving it by killing his father and brother, who were loyal to the King and Queen. Hanlin soon joined, as an Ensign, and is dedicated to tracking down Tal, and helping Edxon find the technology to resurrect the Mercenary Hive. Crewman Jikron Like many Imperial Alliance Officers, Jikron serves proudly under the command of Edxon. He was once a friend of Tal, but soon learned of the plans conceived by Tal's brother, Emodx, and joined in the rebellion on Harzn. His family lives on Craxia. Other Villains There are other villains in the Total Warriors series. In the original Comic series, a few were often featured in multi-part story-lines, and helped provide some backstory. (More Soon)